The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship
by tear.shedding.sky
Summary: Sarina, OC, is 5 and heir to a huge fortune but doesn't want to be betrothed so she runs away to the Satellite. There she meet 3 boys around her age who become her best friends and brothers and teach her how to duel, but how long will it last?
1. Running Away

_The beginning of this story starts when Yusei, Jack and Crow are little at the age of five. But first this story begins in a game trading shop with Dr. Zeno, with his wife and little girl, Sarina. Dr. Zeno was a tall slender man, he had short dark bluish purple hair with dark red medium length bangs that would cover his blue eyes every so often. Mrs. Zeno was from a rich family that betrothed her to Dr. Zeno. She was a young looking woman with her light brown hair and dark brown eyes. The couple were in their mid and late 20s while their daughter was almost 5. Sarina had obtained her mother's brown hair and kind heart, but her father's blue eyes. The Zeno's have been the richest family in New Domino City, until the cure to bring the last heir to the Kaiba Corporation is found; the Zeno's have control over Kaiba Corporation. Both of Sarina's parents are doctors and hope that she will be one too._

"Excuse me," Dr. Zeno said to the man at the cash register. Dr. Zeno just got off work, so he was still wearing his white trench coat with a dress shirt and pants on underneath.

The man looked up from his comic book and closed it immediately. "Dr. Zeno, how may I help you today?" he stuttered.

"We are here to buy my little girl, her first duel card," Dr. Zeno answered looking toward his wife also in her white trench coat with a blouse and dress skirt underneath, and child, wearing a pink and white plaited dress with a white blouse underneath, whom started looking at all the different cards on display. "Where are your rarest cards?"

"Rarest," the cashier questioned with his eyebrows raised. Dr. Zeno nodded. "I'll go fetch them."

"Mommy," Sarina called out in her sweet childish voice. Both her mother and father came to see what she wanted. "Look Mommy, Daddy, it's him." She pointed to a card behind the glass.

Dr. Zeno examined the card, "Princess, that is just the Dark Magician, come the man has all these rare cards for you to chose from." He picked up Sarina and placed her on the counter to let her chose her first duel card.

Sarina looked through the cards until she found the one she wanted. "I want this one Daddy," she exclaimed and showed him.

"Dark Magician," Dr Zeno said looking at the card then at the cashier. "The Dark Magician is not a rare card. He is as common as they come." He took the card out of his daughter's hands and handed to the cashier. Sarina started crying and her mother hugged her trying to cheer her up.

"Dr. Zeno," started the cashier. "I assure you, this Dark Magician is different from the common Dark Magician." He grabbed the "common" Dark Magician cards. "Look, these two," pointing to the common cards, "are fully purple or red with white hair. This Dark Magician is similar to the purple Dark Magician but blue."

Dr. Zeno reexamined the card then looked at him wife and nodded. "Princess," He softly said, and Sarina looked at him. "Do you really want this card?" She nodded while wiping her tears away. "Okay, we will take the blue Dark Magician."

* * *

The Zeno's returned home, Dr. Zeno went to his office while Mrs. Zeno and Sarina went upstairs to Sarina's room to put her new card in a special place on her night stand. The two then went to Dr. Zeno's office to accidentally over hear a conversation.

"My daughter will be betrothed to no less than oldest to receive the most money," he yelled and slammed the phone down. Sarina ran back to her room, while her mother walked inside. "You heard that, didn't you?" She nodded with a depressed look. "And Sarina?" She nodded once more. "I should go talk to her," Dr. Zeno groaned and kissed his wife on her forehead.

"Princess," Dr. Zeno uttered at her door. "May I come in, sweetheart?" He paused a while then opened his daughters door to see her window open with her sheets tied together hanging outside. "Sarina?" he called out the window. Tears form around his eyes as he screamed out her name once more. Mrs. Zeno ran into the room to comfort her husband. "I'm going to send security after her," He declared and dashed out of the room leaving his wife alone.

Mrs. Zeno looked around the room and saw that the Dark magician was gone from the night stand. "Oh no," she gasped. She hurried toward her husband. He was on the phone with security still. "Dear, she took the Dark Magician with her." She whispered which caused him to yell at the security personal on the phone.

* * *

Sarina ran into an alley to avoid the numerous security personals on the streets. She saw a way into the underground pipe line and quickly jumped in before two security men could see her. She pulled out her Dark Magician from her backpack; he was still in perfect condition. "Dark Magician is what my Daddy called you, right?" she whispered to the card as she started to make her way through the pipe. "Well Dark Magician, what should we do now?" There was a long silence, besides the occasional squeaks from the mice. After a while Sarina thought she was lost and whined, "If you can hear me Dark Magician, please lead me to a place that is safe."

After saying that, a faded full size version of her blue Dark Magician appeared. Sarina rubbed her eyes in disbelief. The Dark Magician started to float down the tunnel and was about to turn and motioned Sarina to follow him. Sarina ran hoping to get out soon. Soon, he stopped and pointed up; Sarina looked up and smiled as she climbed up the ladder. She lifted up the lid and peeked out side, and whispered "The coast is cleared." She pushed the lid aside and climbed out and waited for the Dark Magician to come out. "So," Sarina started while dusting herself off. "Do you also know a place where I could stay for the night?"

The Dark Magician thought for a moment then nodded. He led Sarina to what looked like an abandon building. They found a way in and there was nothing in there that she could really see. "I guess this will do. Thank you, Dark Magician," She softly spoke and pulled out a blanket from her backpack and started to get comfortable on the wooden floor. "Good night, Dark Magician" she muttered. The Dark Magician walked up to her and moved some of her hair out her face and smiled at the sight of her sweet face. Then he disappeared with his card reappearing in Sarina's hand.

* * *

Morning came and Sarina tossed around on the bed to escape the sun's light. She was conscience but didn't want to get up. She heard voices, male voices behind her and started to tense up.

"Who is she?" one male voice wondered out loud.

"We'll just have to wait until she wakes up," a second male voice said.

"I say we drag her out of our clubhouse," a third male voice proclaimed.

"No," the second male shouted. "She hasn't done anything bad."

"Excuse me, Yusei," the first male interrupted. "She broke into our clubhouse and is sleeping on our floor."

The three started talking, snapping and yelling at each other on what they should do to Sarina. At that time, Sarina sat up hugging the Dark Magician card close to her chest. She tried to sneak off before the three boys, around her age, noticed her.

"Hold it right there," snapped the third voice, which belong to the boy with blond spiked hair and purple eyes. He wore a dark purple long sleeve shirt and black jeans and had plain black tennis shoes on. Sarina froze and face the three boys.

"How did you get in here?" demanded the first voice, which belonged to boy with red spiked up hair and purple eyes. He wore a brown-yellow sleeveless shirt with brown sweats and dark brown boots. Sarina started to shake in her shoes, afraid they might hurt her.

"Hold on guys," the second voice said, which belong to the boy with black hair, with some gold highlights, and blue eyes said stand in the other two's way. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans with black with white stripes tennis shoes. "Let's not scare her." He turned around and his hand. "Hello, I'm Yusei Fudo, who are you?" he asked with a friendly face.

Sarina started at him then his at his hand. She slow stuck out her hand and shook his and muttered, "My name is Sarina Onez (Zeno backwards)."

"Nice to meet you Sarina," Yusei said with a smile. He turned around and gestured his friends to do the same.

The blond groaned and shook Sarina's hand and mumbled, "I'm Jack Atlas." He quickly took his hand away. Then he gestured the last boy to do the same but he refused. Then Jack pushed him toward her.

"I'm Crow Hogan," he stated without shaking her hand. "Now, how did you get in here?"

Sarina tried to recall what happen last night and started her tale. "My Dark Magician showed me in, through there." She pointed to what looked like a doggie door.

"Your Dark Magician," Crow said in disbelief. "The Dark Magician is a duel monster and a rare find in the Satellite, how could he show you in here, if you actually have one?" he crossed his arms and gave her a smirk.

"I do too have a Dark Magician," Sarina screamed and showed them her Dark Magician. "I swear he showed me here, because last night I was lost and he brought me here, I swear." She quickly pulled back the card, in fear they would take it.

"Wow," exclaimed Crow. "That was so cool, do you have a deck?"

Sarina shook her head no and whispered, "He is my only card."

"Aww," Crow whined. "I was hoping I could duel someone new. I guess I have to settle with dueling one of you again."

"I'll duel you," Jack said. The two went to a corner with a large wooden box and three smaller ones on the sides.

Sarina wanted to watch, to learn the game but stood place with Yusei staring at her. "Sorry about them," he apologized scratching the back of his head with a smile. "It isn't every day someone gets into our clubhouse without difficulty." He saw Sarina staring down at her card then back at him. "You know, for some reason I believe you."

"Believe me?" Sarina asked confused.

"That he showed you here," Yusei said pointing to her card. "You seem really attached to it, how long have you had him?"

"Only a day," she muttered.

Yusei was shocked, "Only a day! I've heard that you have to know your monster for a long time before something like what you describe happen. You must make friends fast." Sarina nodded. "I see, well if you need a place to stay you can come home with us, Martha would like to have another female around the house."

For a moment, Sarina started to see Yusei wearing her Dark Magician's outfit, but then she rubbed her eyes and nodded. "Thank you, Yusei." She softly spoke. "I never thought someone could be as kind to me as you are." Yusei gave her a smile and she smiled back, then they joined Crow and Jack to watch their duel. "After this," Sarina spoke out. "Could you three teach me how to duel?"

All three looked at each other and nodded. "Sure," Crow said. "I'll be our opponent."

"And you can use my deck," Yusei offered. "Just for temporarily, until we can assemble your deck, okay?" Sarina nodded with a huge grin on her face.


	2. Monsters and Trap Cards and Home, Oh My

_I don't know exactly what is in Yusei's deck so the trap and magic card are most likely not in his deck, but he is a child so it could have been in his deck at that time._

"I win," Jack claimed. Yusei wrote down Crows deduction of life points and nodded.

"No," Crow screamed as waterfalls of tears poured out. "How could I lose? I was on a roll and everything. Just one more turn and you would have lost." Sarina giggled at Crow's behavior. Crow noticed and wiped his face and pointed at Sarina. "Are you ready to learn to play, Sarina? 'Cause I'm ready to kick your butt!"

"I guess," Sarina said under her breath.

Yusei took out his deck and replace Jack's. "Here," Yusei said leading her to the seat Jack was sitting on. "Jack and I will help you. Oh wait," Crow, Sarina and Jack all look at Yusei with a confused look. "I almost forgot."

"What now, Yusei," Crow complained.

"Just one moment Crow," Yusei said. Jack was curious on what Yusei doing. "May I see your Dark Magician?" Yusei asked politely, but Sarina was about to put the card away when Yusei continued, "I promise you will get it back and nothing bad will happen to him." Sarina still refused to give her Dark Magician up. Yusei sighed and said, "If I told you what I was going to do with him, will you give me him?" She shrugged her shoulders with a confused look on her face. "Okay, I want to put him inside my deck so you can play with your first card and first time you duel." Sarina though about what he said and nodded. Yusei received the Dark Magician and shuffled him into his deck and placed it on the wooden box. "There, now draw five cards," Yusei instructed.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you cause this is your first duel," Crow warned. "But since I'm a gentleman, I'll let the lady go first."

"You're a gentleman," questioned Sarina, Yusei and Jack all at once.

"Yea," yelled Crow. No one looked like they agreed with him. "Fine don't believe me. Go Sarina, your first."

Sarina nodded and looked at the cards in her hand. "First, you have to draw another card," Jack informed her. "At the beginning of every turn you draw a card, and you can only have six cards in your hand by the end of your turn."

"Okay," she muttered as she drew a card. "What are the different colors for?"

"I'll explain," Yusei said. "Purple cards are trap carp, the turquoise colored cards are magic cards, and the beige like cards are normal monsters, while the ones with a brownish or reddish tint to them have special effects that can be very help full."

"Ok," Sarina said she looked at her hand. "I get it." She had one monster three trap cards and two magic spells. "Is there any special way to place cards on my field?"

Crow shook his head and was about to yell at her to hurry up but Yusei started to inform her. "You place traps and spells face down until you want to use them. You could use them you counteract your opponent. Monster can be faced up and down for attack position and left to right for defense position."

"Oh, okay," Sarina said and read each card. "Okay I place two cards faced down, and put Sonic Chick in attack mode. Can I attack him?" she asked Jack and Yusei.

"No," Jack said. "You can't attack on the very first turn of the duel."

"Okay," Crow yelled. "Is it my turn?" Sarina nodded and Crow drew a card. "Alright, first I summon Blackwing, Kalut of the Moon Shadow, and now Kalut of the Moon Shadow, attack Sonic Chick."

"Oh no," Sarina squeaked. "Sonic Chick, no, she's gone."

"Now put Sonic Chick in your graveyard," ordered Crow. "And because Sonic Chick was in attack mode you lose the difference between Kalut of the Moon Shadow and Sonic Chick. Meaning you are now down to 2900 life points, because Kalut of the Moon Shadow's 1400 attack power minus Sonic Chick's 300 equals 1100. Now I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Okay, first draw a card," Sarina told herself out loud. She drew another monster. "I pay Speed Warrior in attack mode, and thanks to his special ability he has an attack power of 1800. Now Speed Warrior, attack Kalut of the Moon Shadow."

"Not so fast," Crow called out. "I activate Kalut's special ability, now his attack power is 2800, and it is too late to call off your attack. Say good bye to Speed Warrior." He said with a confident grin.

"Wait," Sarina said and flipped over a magic card. "I equip Black Pendent on Speed Warrior to bring his attack power to 2300."

"What good is that going to do?" Crow questioned. "Kalut still has more attack power." Kalut's destroyed Speed Warrior. "Now you're down to 2400 life points."

"And you're down to 3500, Crow." Yusei said.

"What, how did that happen?" Crow screeched.

"When you destroyed Speed Warrior," Jack answered. "When you destroyed him, you destroyed the Black Pendant which caused you to lose 500 life points."

"You serious," Crow said in disappointment.

"It's still my turn," Sarina stated. "And I play Solemn Wishes, than I play this magic card, Graceful Charity. I draw three cards, which grants me a total of 1500 life points thanks to Solemn Wishes, and now I discard two cards from my hand and play Michizure to send Kalut to the graveyard. I place two cards faced down and end my turn."

"You're not half bad Sarina." Crow complemented as he drew. "I summon Blackwing, Blizzard of the Far North, in attack mode and thanks to his special ability I can now bring back Blackwing, Kalut of the Moon Shadow in defense mode. I now send my Blizzard of the Far North to attack your life point directly."

Sarina smiled and flipped over a trap card. "I activate my trap hole, now your Blizzard of the Far North is gone, and no damage is dealt to me."

Crow started to get irritated. "I end my turn." He growled. 'I need something to help me get rid of that Solemn Wishes card'

"I draw, and gain another 500 life points," Sarina announced as she drew, then her eyes lit up. "Yusei come here I have a question." She said motioning him to come towards her. "Do these stars make a difference?"

"Yes," Yusei answered "If a monster is 4 or lower they can be normally summoned, 5 to 6 stars need to be special summoned or you must sacrifice one monster on your side of the field, and any monster with 7 or more needs to be special summoned or you must sacrifice two monsters on your side of the field. Oh, by the way you haven't done it yet, but you can only normal summon one monster per turn."

"Oh, okay, I got it now" she said and Yusei returned to his seat. "First I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode, and thanks to his ability I can bring back Speed Warrior in attack mode. Then I use the magic card, Brain Control to possess your Kalut. Now I sacrifice Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior to summon my Dark Magician in attack mode. Now Kalut of the Shadow Moon attack Crow directly, and with that you only have 2100 life points left."

'Why isn't Crow using his face down?' Jack wondered.

"Now Dark Magician," Sarina ordered. "Will finish of your life points."

"And that makes Sarina the winner," Yusei declared. He went to help Sarina clean up his cards.

Jack walked over to Crow and lifted up his face down, "Why didn't you play this card? You could have won the match."

"Yea I know I could of," Crow said with a calm look while cleaning up his cards.

"Then why didn't you?" Jack demanded to know.

Crow stood up and put his cards away. "Because," he started. "Look how happy she is. Plus, she won her first duel which might encourage her to continue dueling."

Yusei and Sarina came up to them with Sarina holding her Dark Magician close and her backpack on. "Hey guys," Yusei called their attention. "I told Sarina earlier that if she needed a place to say, which she does, that she could stay with us and Martha. Do you think Martha would be okay with that?"

"I don't know, Yusei," Crow said unconfidently. "She might be okay with it, but she also takes care of us and that itself takes a lot out of her. That was why we found a clubhouse, to stay out of her hair."

Yusei turned to Jack and asked, "What about you, Jack?"

"Why don't we just go and ask Martha herself?" Jack asked.

"Yea," Crow agreed. "Come on Sarina," He yelled as he grabbed her wrist and ran off almost dragging her all the way there. Yusei and Jack follow not too far behind. "Here we are," Crow stated as Sarina fixed her hair and looked up to see a white two story house surround by grass, bushes and trees. "This is our house." Crow said proudly. He run up to the house and opened the door to scream out, "Martha, oh, Martha, come out here, we want you to meet."

Jack and Yusei finally caught up with them and huffed. A woman, with tan skin, black dreadlocks, grey-purple eyes and looking in her mid or late 30s, walked towards the children. She wore a long sleeve, long length maroon dress. "What is it Crow," She asked and then looked at Sarina. "Oh, why, hello young lady, I'm Martha, who are you?" she asked with a kind expression.

"I'm Sarina," Sarina said with little curtsy. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Martha."

"Oh," Martha said, a little taken back by her politeness. "You're a very polite young lady, Miss Sarina." She looked at the three boys as they all stood straight and tall. "Have my boys been polite to you?" Sarina nodded. "Good, well Sarina you're just in time for lunch-slash-dinner, would you like to join us?"

"Actually," Crow said before Sarina could answer. "Sarina doesn't have a place to call home, and we, Jack, Yusei and I, were wondering if she could stay with us." Yusei and Jack nodded to what Crow said. "So Martha, can she stay with us?"

"Yes," Martha said and the boys started to cheer about someone new staying. "But, Jack will have to give up his room for her."

"Okay," Yusei and Crow exclaimed together.

"No way," Jack yelled. "I'm not giving up my room just to enlarge our family."

"Jack, come on," Crow whined. "She needs a place to stay, and I, as a gentleman, will not let her sleep in our clubhouse floor again."

"When did you become a gentleman, Crow?" Martha questioned.

"Why is everyone asking me that?" Crow yelled. Then there was a silent pause and a loud roar broke the silence. The roar came from Sarina's stomach.

"Looks like our guest is hungry," Martha pointed out. "We'll eat and Jack," She said as she turned her attention to Jack. "It would be a good idea to rethink your decision." Jack rolled his eyes and agreed. "Good, now let's all go inside and eat before the food get cold." The boys ran inside and Martha lead Sarina inside by hold hand. "Now boys show Sarina where the bathroom is, and you all wash your face and hands, while I set a place for Sarina."

* * *

Sarina helped Martha clean the dishes while the boys were inside the living room, relaxing on the couch and floor. "Thank you for helping me Sarina," Martha said handing her the last dish to dry. "Usually I have to do it all by myself because the boys do what they're doing now. Being 6 and 7 must be nice for a boy."

"I don't mind it," Sarina said putting the dish with the pile of other clean dishes. "I never cleaned dishes before, plus I'm sure you cooked the food by yourself, so you shouldn't have to clean the dishes by yourself as well."

Martha smiled and helped Sarina off the step stool she used to reach the counter. "How old are you Sarina," Martha asked

"I turn five in three days," Sarina replied.

Martha smiled, "So you're our youngster now. Well come on," she said sort of pushing Sarina to the living room. "Let's see if Jack has changed his mind on giving up his room." Sarina was scared of Jack decision. "Jack, you changed your mind on letting Sarina stay or not?"

"No," Jack bluntly said.

"Okay," Martha said. "But then you boys will be doing more work around the house."

Yusei and Crow glared at Jack and he groaned, "Fine I'll go move in to Yusei and Crow room."

"We'll help," Yusei offered dragging Crow with him.

"Just remember," Crow yelled. "I have the single bed and Yusei had the top bunk so you're stuck on the bottom."

"Fine," Jack groaned. "Have it your way."

The boys were upstairs yelling, and making loud noises from dropping stuff. Martha got one of Jack's old purple t-shirts that he grew out of and a pair of Crow's old blue sweats that he also grew out of. "Here put these on," Martha told Sarina handing her the clothes and led her to the bathroom to change. She came out with the shirt being a little too big and the sweats just right. "Perfect," Martha cheered. "Now those will be your temporally pajamas. Until the day after tomorrow when I have time to get you an appropriate wardrobe. I can't do it tomorrow because tomorrow is when we go grocery shopping and that always ends up taking the whole day for some reason. Hand me your dress so I may wash it with the boys' laundry." Sarina did so and followed her to the laundry room.

"Oh," Sarina remembered. "I have only one change of close with me in my backpack."

"That's perfect," exclaimed Martha. "I will wash this dress tomorrow for you to wear when we go get you a new wardrobe, how does that sound?"

"Perfect," Sarina said with a smile.

Martha walked to the foot of the stairs and yelled, "Are you boys done yet?"

"Yes," they yelled from their room.

Martha lent out her hand and Sarina took it and she led her to her new room. It was the first door to the right; the boys' room was first on the left. It was light blue wall painting with a desk, and dresser on one of the room the bed on the other. On the desk was a clock and a picture of the boys with Martha was on the dresser. A window, facing southwest, was near the desk but the light from the sun did not touch the bed. Sarina set her backpack on the desk and took out her other outfit and placed it on the dresser and her blanket on the bed.

Sarina then smiled and hugged Martha. "Thank you so much," she cried.

"No problem," Martha replied. "The bathroom is next door, you share it with the boys so make sure the seat is down before you use it. Also, breakfast is tomorrow at 8, I'll send one of the boys to get you if you are not down by then. Lights are out at 9, okay?" Sarina nodded. "Now I have some rules," Martha stated. "Meet me in the living room; I'm going to retrieve the boys." Sarina nodded again and headed for the living room. Martha knocked on the boys' door and Yusei opened the door. "Come on boys' I have some new rules for everyone."

The boys followed Martha to the living room. Sarina sat on the floor in front of the couch with Crow next to her. Yusei sat on the couch behind of Crow and Jack was behind Sarina. "First off, you boys' are not allowed in Sarina's room and Sarina isn't allowed in yours after 5. Second I expect you all to keep your rooms clean by bring your own dirty clothes to the laundry room." All the kids groaned. "I know, but you all need to learn about responsibilities, especially you Jack, since you're the oldest. I expect all of you to look out for each other when you go out to play, understand." They nodded.

Martha looked at the wall clock and noticed it was almost 9. "Well, it's almost time to go to sleep." The boys lined up with Jack first, then Yusei and finally Crow. "Night Jack," Martha said and kissed his forehead, "and don't cause any trouble tonight." Jack nodded and headed upstairs. "Good night Yusei," she said then kissed his forehead and he ran upstairs. "Good night Crow," Martha said then kissed his forehead. Crow was about to head upstairs when Martha warned him, "No pranking Jack or you'll be in trouble, and don't even try to frame Yusei again." Then he slowly dragged himself upstairs. Martha looked at Sarina still sitting on the floor with a lost expression. "Come here, Sarina," Martha told her and she did so. "Sleep well tonight, good night," she wished her then kissed her on the forehead as well. With that Sarina hurried upstairs and to her room. "Good night kids," Martha yelled from the foot of the stairs.

"Night, Martha," the boys yelled and then their door closed.

"Good night, Martha," Sarina yelled from her doorway then closed her door as well.


	3. First Day at Home

"Wake up, sleepy head," Crow said, he was wearing bird printed pajama pants with a matching button up top. He pushed Sarina but all she did was toss to the other side. Crow was growing impatient he had been trying to get her up for three minutes. "Wake up," he screamed yanking her blanket off of her. "Breakfast is almost waiting, Martha is making waffles."

Sarina gave up and rubbed her eyes while yawning. She looked around her bed and started to freak out throwing her blankets and pillow off the bed. "Where is it?" she asked as she looked under the bed.

"What are you looking for?" Crow asked looking under the bed with her.

Sarina looked up and hit Crow's head. "Ouch," she whined rubbing her head. "I'm looking for my Dark Magician I went to be with him by my side and now he is gone. Where'd he go?" she kept looking everywhere.

"Look," Crow said as he watch her open every drawer. "Breakfast is ready, we'll help you find him after that, okay?"

"No," Sarina protested. "I'll join you once I find him."

"Gah," Crow groaned as he slapped his right hand over his face. He looked between his fingers and saw the picture of him, Yusei, Jack and Martha and in the corner was a card, the Dark Magician card. "Hey," Crow said heading towards the dresser. "Here he is," he said taking the card out of the corner of the frame and handing the card to Sarina. "Now come on," He ordered and dragged her out the door, down the stairs, toward the kitchen. Yusei and Jack were still in their pajamas as well. Yusei was wears a plain black t-shirt with plain blue pajama short, while Jack wore a purple sleeveless shirt and plain white pajama pants. Yusei sat next to Jack on one side while Sarina sat next to Crow. Sarina was sitting in front of Yusei and Crow in front of Jack.

"So," Martha started coming toward the kitchen table with a plate full of waffles. She was dressed in a brown, mid-sleeve, long length dress. "You finally decided to join us, Sarina. Just in time too, because the waffles are finally ready." She said and placed the waffles in front of her and the boys. "Dig in," she announced and left toward the laundry room

Crow was first to 'dig in,' he grabbed three waffles and started eating them plain. Jack and Yusei took two each and fought over who got to use the butter first. Sarina took the remaining two waffles and took the butter knife in Yusei and Jack's hand and started to butter her waffles. Yusei and Jack stared at her and then each other and shrugged their shoulders. Sarina then handed the butter knife to Jack to use. She got the syrup and put enough to last her through the two, Jack use the power sugar instead and Yusei dumped a ton of syrup on his waffles. Once they were finished they all put their dishes in the sink and Martha started washing them. The boys went upstairs to get dress to go grocery shopping while Sarina helped dry the dishes before doing the same.

When Sarina got dressed in her long sleeve baby blue t-shirt and purple skirt and white shoes with a pair of Crow socks that were too small for him and never wore. When she got downstairs Jack was wearing a white t-shirt with light blue jeans with plain white tennis shoes, Yusei wore a white t-shirt as well but match blue jeans and jacket with the same black with white stripe tennis shoe he wore yesterday, and Crow wore brown capris with the same brownish-yellow sleeveless shirt and the same dark brown boots.

"Crow," Martha said disappointed. "Didn't you wear that shirt yesterday?"

"Yea," Crow proudly claimed. "What of it?"

"Go grab a clean shirt from Yusei's clean shirt," Martha ordered. "We are not leaving until you do."

Crow groaned as he dragged himself upstairs. He came down not a minute later with turquoise, sleeveless t-shirt. "There," Crow complained. "Is this better." Martha nodded and they left to the grocery store just ten minute walk away.

* * *

On the way back from the grocery store, Martha and Jack carried two bags each while Yusei, Crow and Sarina carried one bag each, a black cat unknowingly to everyone followed them to the house. Martha noticed him as she held the door for the kids and smiled at him. She made the boys put everything away by promising to make their favorite cookie, milk chocolate chip. She took out the can of tuna that she bought for herself and had Sarina bring a paper bowl. The two went out the front door and Sarina place the bowl beside a bush close to the front door and Martha put the tuna inside it. Not even a moment later the black cat came out and started to chow down on the tuna. Sarina smiled at Martha and she smiled back and two went inside and left the cat alone.

"We're all done Martha," Yusei said. "Can we go play now?" Martha nodded. "Come on Sarina," Yusei and was try to force her to follow him but stopped when she didn't budge. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I want to help bake cookies," Sarina said under her breathe.

Yusei had to ask her to repeat herself so he could understand her. "Oh," he said. "Okay, well, will be at the clubhouse if you change your mind." With that he ran off to join Crow and Jack.

"You don't have to stay and miss out on all the fun, Sarina," Martha mentioned.

"I know," Sarina replied. "But I want to know how to cook; my mother would never let me learn." She added with a disappointed expression.

Martha smiled and lead Sarina to her stood. She grabbed all the ingredients, utensils, cookie sheets and bowls they needed hand preheated the over. Ten minutes later, the dough was ready and now they were scooping the dough in small circles onto the cookie sheets. Martha placed the cookie sheets in the oven and set the timer.

"Now we wait," Martha declared.

"Want me to go get the boys?" Sarina offered.

"That won't be necessary," Martha assured. "They have noses like dogs. When the cookies are ready, they will be back just in time to enjoy them."

After over half an hour, Martha took out the cookie sheets and let the cookies cool a little before place them on the wire trays Sarina set on the kitchen table. Once the cookies were just the right temperature to enjoy them the boys raced into the kitchen all dirty. They were all about to reach a cookie but Martha smacked their hands and pointed them toward the bathroom. The boys groaned as they dragged themselves to the bathroom to wash their hands. While they did Sarina and Martha enjoyed a cookie each and both smiled about the gooey, warm, and delicious cookies. Then the boys came and each a cookie. Crow tried to have two but Martha smacked his hand, and placed all the extra cookies in their cookie jar and placed it on the high shelf. It was almost 4 and Martha needed to start dinner soon in order for it to be ready by 5.

"Now," Martha said. "Time to put away your clean clothes away, in your drawers. Oh, boys, tomorrow I have asked Dr. Schmidt to watch you guys and to help you all bring the dresser from the office to your room so Jack will have his own dresser, but for, Jack, put your clothes on top of Yusei's and Crow's dresser. He will be in charge while Sarina and I go clothes shopping, understood?" the boys nodded and ran to get their clothes.

Sarina went to go grab her white and pink plaited dress, white blouse, and light pink socks, but they were nowhere in laundry room. "Martha." Sarina called out, and Martha entered the laundry room. "I can't find my clothes." Martha was puzzled and helped Sarina recheck the whole room.

"That's strange," Martha muttered and scratched her head. Then laughing came from the boys' room suddenly. "I think I know what I did with your clothes." She went upstairs toward the boys' room and Sarina followed closely behind. She opened the door and the two saw Crow holding Sarina's dress in his hands and screaming at Yusei and Jack to stop laughing. "Crow, stop screaming, and Yusei and Jack, stop laughing. I accidently put Sarina's clothes in your pile Crow, I'm sorry." She apologized and glared at Yusei and Jack, while handing Sarina her dress.

"We're sorry for laughing at you," they mumbled together.

"Um, Martha," Sarina said before Martha could scold Yusei and Jack for their pathetic apology. "I'm still missing my white blouse and pink socks."

"Crow," Martha started asking him. "Did I also put a white blouse and pink socks in your pile?" Crow shook his head no. "What about you two?" she questioned Jack and Yusei.

The two want though their clothes and Jack found both the blouse and socks in his pile. Crow and Yusei were about to laugh at him but Martha glared at them. Jack handed both of them to Sarina, and Sarina blushed. "Thank you," she muttered under her breath before heading toward her room.

"What would you boys like for dinner," Martha asked, which was rare because she just cooked whatever and the boys just ate it.

Te boys looked at each other and smile and exclaimed all at once, "Homemade pizza!"

Martha chuckled, "okay, but everyone is going to help." They nodded and ran passed Martha to the bathroom to wash their hands. Martha walked to Sarina's room just as she got out of her room. "We are having homemade pizza and everyone is going to help make it, does that sound good?" Martha asked her. Sarina smiled ferociously and ran off to wash her hands.

Martha started to place everything need to make homemade pizzas on the kitchen table, once everything was on the table the kids were in their chairs, Yusei and Jack were on their knees while Jack and Sarina stood on their feet. "Now first we need to make the dough, but before that I need to know how many pizzas we are making." Martha said.

"I want pepperoni with sausage," Jack said first.

"I want pineapple and ham," Yusei said next.

"I just want pepperoni," Crow stated.

"I just like cheese only, no toppings," Sarina said softy.

The boys stared at her in disbelieve. "You don't like any toppings on your pizza?" Crow asked, and she shook her head no.

"Okay so I think three pizzas will do," Martha said to draw attention back to her. "One pepperoni pizza with half with sausage, another with just pineapple and ham and the last, just cheese."

"Why do Yusei and Sarina get their own pizzas," Jack complained. "I'm the oldest. Why do I always have to share with Crow?"

"Just 'cause you're the oldest," Crow snapped. "Doesn't mean everything goes your way."

"He's right Jack," Martha agreed. "Plus Yusei and I will be sharing a pizza. Or did you forget I like pineapple and ham on my pizza too? Also, Sarina's pizza is just cheese so you can add anything on it after it is baked, okay?" Jack thought it over and after more reasoning he agreed.

* * *

_Ding_

"Kids the pizzas are ready," Martha called out the back door. The kids were play 'who can roll down the hill fastest,' or at least Sarina, Crow and Yusei were, Jack just watched under a tree. "And don't forget to wash your hands before you come eat.

"That was fun," Sarina screamed as her and the boys entered the kitchen, after washing their hands.

Everyone dug in. Sarina had a little bit of everyone's pizza and only ended up like Crows. Martha had Jack help her dry the clean dishes while Yusei and Crow brought the dirty dishes to her. Sarina went upstairs t her room and took out a locket in the shape of a heart from her backpack. She opened it up to see her mother on the right and her father on the left. Tears started to form as she put the locket in the desk drawer; she then put her Dark Magician card where she found it that morning in the corner of the picture frame.

"You alright," Yusei asked her from the doorway. Sarina quickly wiped her tears away and nodded. "What was that you put in the desk drawer," he asked while heading toward the drawer. He opened the drawer and pulled out the locket. "A locket," he remarked. He opened it up and saw a woman with hair like Sarina and a man with eyes like Sarina.

"They're my parents," Sarina answered the question she knew he was going to ask. "The locket is the only thing I have with a picture of both of them."

"You're lucky," Yusei commented as he put the locket around her neck. Sarina looked at him a little confused on what he said. "You have a picture to remind you of your parents and of what they looked like." He said.

"What they looked like," Sarina repeated with confusion.

"Yea," Yusei said. "Aren't your parents, um, gone?" he asked without use the word dead. Sarina shook her head no. "Then why aren't you with them," Yusei asked puzzled.

Sarina looked down and muttered, "Because they don't want me, they made that very clear. They are just going to use me to make themselves richer." She started crying and tried to wipe away the continuous tears.

"Hey, Yusei, Sarina," Crow called out in the hall way. "Here you are," he said at the doorway. He saw Yusei hugging a crying Sarina. "What happened," Crow asked.

Sarina sniffed and finally stopped crying to tell him, "It's nothing." Crow didn't believe her but

"Crow, Yusei, Sarina," Jack called from the bottom of the stairs. "Martha is letting us have two cookies each for dessert."

The three ran downstairs to get their two cookies. Martha handed each kid two cookies and the boys ate them in their room while Sarina ate hers at the kitchen table. Yusei glanced at Sarina with a sad look before joining Jack and Crow. Martha noticed this and sat next to Sarina. "What's wrong Sarina?" She requested. Sarina just kept eating her cookie and Martha noticed the locket. "What a pretty locket, where did you get it?"

Sarina covered the locket with her hand and whispered, "My mother told me my grandparents got it for me for my first birthday. Inside are pictures of both my parents."

"May I see them," Martha asked. Sarina took off the locket and handed it to her. She opened the locket and studied the two pictures. 'I've seen these two people before, but where.' Martha wondered to herself. She looked at Sarina and then the two pictures inside and asked, "What is your last name Sarina? Do you know?"

Sarina nodded and replied, "It's Onez."

Martha studied the pictures again before putting it around Sarina's neck.

* * *

It was late at night and the kids where all in bed and asleep. Martha sat in the living room with the fire place going. She sat on the sofa chair, crocheting a scarf with white yarn. Then a noise from the stairs caught her attention. She grabbed the fire poker next to the fireplace and slowly made her way toward the stairs. The lights turned on and in front of her was Yusei in his plain black t-shirt and plain blue pajama shorts.

"Yusei," she gasped. "You scared me." She grabbed his hand and walked toward the living room. Yusei sat himself on the couch while Martha put the fire poker back. She sat herself right next toward him and place an arm around him, stoking his hair. "Now tell me, Yusei, why are you up so late?"

"It's Sarina," Yusei replied. "She told me her parents don't want her besides to make themselves richer. Are parents really like that?"

Martha looked at Yusei scared and sad expression and sighed. "I saw Sarina's parents' picture," Martha stated. "I've seen them before but I don't know where, and Sarina's last name doesn't ring a bell, either. But Yusei, to answer your question, some parents will do that. It is sad, but most parents want their child's happiness more than money, but not all." She hugged Yusei and a tear escaped her eye.

Yusei felt it and looked up at her. "What's wrong Martha?" he asked.

"I think Sarina is a run away," Martha answered with sadness. "She is such a good child, and so helpful too. Yusei promise me you won't mention what I just told you to anyone, not even Sarina." Yusei nodded. "There are kids here in the Satellite that are abandoned or runaways. Some of the runaways are from rich families that betroth their children, or choose who they are to spend the rest of their lives with, in simple terms. I think that is Sarina's position."

"Oh," Yusei said disappointed. "Can she still stay, even though she isn't an orphan like me, Jack and Crow?"

Martha smiled kindly and nodded. "She can stay as long as she wants," Martha proclaimed.

"Thanks for the talk, Martha," he said as he got off the couch and headed for the stairs.

"Yusei," Martha said, and he turned around to listen. "I don't know if Sarina's parents do or don't care about her. But if they do, security is bound to check the Satellite for her, so make every moment count." Yusei nodded and ran off to bed. Martha sighed and went back the sofa chair and continued her crocheting. "I hope she stays with us for a long time. She is such a sweet girl, and she's more helpful in two days then the boys are since I've taken them in," she chuckled.


	4. Shopping and a Birthday

"Knock, Knock," A male voice said as he front door opened. He had grey eyes and hair and was wearing white dress shirt and matching brown dress pants and tie. He hung his white trench coat and brown hat on the coat rack. The kids were upstairs changing out of their pajamas.

"Welcome Dr. Schmidt," Martha greeted while drying her hands with a towel. "The boys are getting dressed, thank you for coming on such short noticed."

"It is my pleasure," Dr. Schmidt insisted. "Now where is the new adding to the family?" right after that Sarina came down the stairs in her pink and white plaited dress with a white blouse underneath and her light pink socks and white shoes. "Why hello there," Dr. Schmidt said, "I am Dr. Schmidt, and who might you be young lady?"

"I'm Sarina," she muttered.

"Sarina what," Dr. Schmidt asked.

"Sarina Onez." She replied.

"Well nice to meet you Miss Onez," Dr. Schmidt said and kissed her hand, making her blushed.

"Come on Sarina," Martha ordered standing at the front door. "Thank you again Dr. Schmidt. Oh, and don't forget to make Jack help."

"Right," Dr. Schmidt responded. "But Martha is there anything you know about Sarina, her last name sort of rings a bell."

"All I truly know is her 5th birthday is tomorrow," she whispered in his ear.

"I see," Dr. Schmidt commented and scratched his chin. "Well have fun shopping you girls."

"We will," Martha assured him and with that she shut the front door.

After 5 minutes Dr. Schmidt went towards the boys' room to see what was taking so long. He opened the door to see them pillow fighting, still in their pajamas. "Boys, boys, boys," Dr. Schmidt screamed. "We have a lot to do today."

They stopped and Jack annoyingly said, "All we need to do today is move the dresser from the office in here."

"Yes, and more," Dr. Schmidt started. "We are also going to bake a cake and find a present from each of you?"

The boys looked at each other and Yusei spoke up, "Why do we need to do those things? Is Martha's birthday soon?"

"No," Dr. Schmidt said answered. "It is Sarina's 5th birthday tomorrow. Now let's get to work if we want to get everything done before the ladies get home, but first get dressed and meet me in the office."

They nodded and Dr. Schmidt closed the door and waited for them in the office. Soon, Yusei and Crow came in both wearing a paint splattered white t-shirt and worn out blue jeans and plain white tennis shoes. "Where's Jack?" Dr. Schmidt asked them.

"In the room," Crow complained. "Relaxing on his bed."

Dr. Schmidt charged at the boys' door and open the door screaming, "Jack Atlas." Jack jumped out of his bed, knocking his head on Yusei's. "You are going to help move your dresser, and with everything else we are doing today, understood?" Jack nodded with a shocked look on his face. He was wearing the same thing as Yusei and Crow. "Good, now come on."

* * *

After two hours, Dr. Schmidt and the boys moved Jack's new dresser into the room, and had Jack put his own clothes in it, baked and decorated a cake and headed off to go find presents. Dr. Schmidt left Martha a note in case she returned before they got back. The first store the males went to was the only store that sold dueling cards.

"Remember boys," Dr. Schmidt told them. "You are shopping for Sarina, not yourselves." They all nodded and looked at all the different cards.

Soon the three boys crowded around one card in particular. Dr. Schmidt walked over to see what they were all interested in, and he saw the Dark Magician Girl and the trap card, Magical Hats, in a combo pack. "Look, Dr. Schmidt," Crow said pointing to the two cards.

Dr. Schmidt looked at the price and shook his head no. "I'm sorry Crow each of you have a spending limit and that is above your spending limit," he apologized.

"What if we combined our money to get it?" Yusei asked, "All of us."

"If all you want to get that for her," Dr. Schmidt said looking at Jack.

"Please Jack," Yusei and Crow begged on their knees together.

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine."

Yusei and Crow jumped up with excitement while clapping each other's hand. "You're the best, Jack" they commented him.

They left with their two cards in a bag, which Dr. Schmidt held until they reach home. The boys took the cards up to the office to put them in a box with three card sleeve, one from each of their own card sleeves, and wrapped up the box with different kinds of wrapping paper that was in the office.

"Boys," Martha called out from the entry way. "We're home."

Jack put the box in Yusei's top dresser drawer and joined the others downstairs. "How was shopping," Crow asked, trying to be polite.

"It was fine," Martha said and took all the bags to the laundry. "Go get your Sarina clothes from yesterday so I can wash that too." Sarina nodded and ran up to go get them.

"Hey boys," Dr. Schmidt whispered motioning the boys to come to the kitchen. "I put the cake in the refrigerator. I'm going to tell Martha and head on home."

"No," Crow protested. "Stay for tomorrow, we would have done none of this if it weren't for you."

"I'll see what Martha says," Dr. Schmidt sternly said. "But whatever she says goes, now go have fun. Don't tell Sarina what we did today, okay?"

"Thank you sweetie," Martha said to Sarina as she took her dirty clothes. "Now go join the boys and have fun." Sarina nodded and walk pass Dr. Schmidt but then ran off.

"She's seems to be a good child," Dr. Schmidt commented.

"Yes," Martha agreed. "I feel lucky that the boys brought her here. In the little time she's been here she has changed this house so much."

Dr. Schmidt sighed, "Meet me in the living room when you're done starting the washer." Martha did so and sat on the couch next to him. "Is Sarina abandoned or orphaned?"

Martha looked down and said, "No, I think she's a runaway. Yusei told me her parents are using her to become richer. I'm thinking they wanted to betroth her."

Dr. Schmidt started piece the pieces. "Then, if her parents care about her, they'll send security to search for her in Satellite including here."

"I know," Martha mumbled. "But I can't refuse to help her. "

"I'll try to find out who Sarina's parents are," Dr. Schmidt stated as he got up. "Almost forgot, the boys want me to stay for Sarina's birthday."

"It's fine with me there's the pull down closet bed in the office," Martha mentioned. "I'll go get dinner ready, while you get settled in there."

* * *

After dinner Dr. Schmidt ordered the kids to go play in the living room while he helped Martha with the dishes. He washes while she dried.

"I did some research on the computer," Dr. Schmidt started. "Have you seen a picture of Sarina's parents?"

"Yes in her locket, why?" Martha questioned.

"Do you think she'll let me see it?" Dr. Schmidt questioned her.

"You can go and ask," Martha offered.

Dr. Schmidt went to the living room and asked Sarina to see the locket, and she questioned, "why, what are you going to do with it?" she covered the locket with her hands.

"Don't worry," Dr. Schmidt assured her. "I just want to look at the pictures in it. You don't even have to take it off." Sarina agreed and let him looked. He was shocked but hid it quickly. "You look just like them," he commented. He returned to the kitchen to have Martha follow him to the office. "I've seen her parents before," He told her while he turned on the computer. He typed in something and Sarina's parents popped up. "Sarina's "last name", Onez, is actually Zeno, as in the richest family in New Domino City. I had the pressure of meeting Dr. Zeno once; he was betrothed, because the family was losing money. They were losing money because the oldest and only child would marry for love and the ones they loved weren't rich, and since he had a daughter he would betroth her so that she wasn't being used."

"I see," Martha muttered. "So you think they will be looking for her here?"

"Not for a while," Dr. Schmidt said. "The Zeno's don't tell their children about the Satellite until they become 13. At least when I meet with Dr. Zeno and told him where I was working he told me that."

"So," Martha analyzed what Dr. Schmidt said. "They won't search here until they have searched every inch of New Domino City?"

"That is my guess," he replied. "They'll probably search the city multiple times before coming here."

"So she is safe here," Martha asked.

Dr. Schmidt nodded but added, "But once they do start searching here, they be looking for someone similar to her picture, so if she wants to stay she has to change her appearance."

"She already did," Martha stated which puzzled Dr. Schmidt. "She wanted to dress in pants and shorts, not skirts and dresses all the time like her parents forced her to everyday. We bought new shoes and socks as well."

The clock in the office rung tell Martha and Dr. Schmidt that it was 9 and time for the kids to go to bed. They headed downstairs toward the living room and saw, to their surprise, four fast asleep kids. Jack was sleeping across the couch, Crow was sleeping upside down on the sofa chair with drool running down his face, Yusei was asleep in a pillow fort they built from the back cushions of the couch, and Sarina was asleep against the couch, curled up into a ball.

"Should we leave them here or take them to their rooms?" Martha whispered to Dr. Schmidt.

"Let's leave them here," Dr. Schmidt replied. "They look very content here. Plus the boys did a lot today, and tomorrow is a special day."

* * *

The next morning the kids woke up to the smell or bacon. They realized they were still in the living room but thought nothing of it and ran toward the kitchen. There Martha was making pancakes while Dr. Schmidt sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee at the head of the table.

"Morning kids," Dr. Schmidt greeted. "How'd you all sleep?"

"Fine," Jack commented first as he took his seat right of Dr. Schmidt.

"Good," Yusei stated as he sat right of Jack.

Crow took his seat left of Dr. Schmidt and said, "No complaints."

"It was weird," Sarina started as she took her seat left of Crow. "I've never slept on the floor before."

"Well," Martha started setting a huge pile of pancakes on the table and took her seat at the other head of the table. "Does anybody know what today is?" she asked grabbing her share of pancakes.

"I know, I know," Crow chanted.

"Ok, Crow," Martha addressed. "What is today?"

"Today is Sarina's birthday," he shouted, which cause Sarina to sink in her chair and blush.

"Correct," Martha said passing the pancakes to Sarina. "So, sweetie, what would you like to do since it is your special day?"

Sarina shrugged her shoulders as she quickly grabbed some pancakes, pass them to Crow, and sunk back into her chair.

"When it's my birthday," Crow said as he took his share of pancakes. "We duel all day, because it's what I want to do."

"On mine," Yusei started. "We go outside and start playing Robin Hood, he's the coolest."

Jack huffed and said, "Those are boring. Now, on my birthday I get treated like a prince."

Crow passed the pancakes and lend over and whispered to Sarina, "Everyone dreads that day." Sarina giggled.

* * *

"Well Sarina," Dr. Schmidt said after putting away the last dish. "What do you want to do today?" Everyone was still sitting in the kitchen waiting for her answer

"I don't know," She muttered. "I never got to do what I want to do on my birthday before." She thought for a while. "I know who about we duel," Crow interrupted with a 'yes', "But, two of us will be the duelist and two will be the monsters that are summon."

"Sounds fun," Martha commented. "What are the rules to your game?"

Sarina scratched her head, and soon she figured it out. "Okay, so what is on the card, special effects and the attack and defense points, don't matter. What matters is the picture. The monster must be easily imitated, not perfect but close enough."

"Okay," Yusei and Crow both said with excitement. Jack just pouted.

"Now Sarina," Martha said. "How do you want to decide you plays who with whom?"

"I was hoping you and Dr. Schmidt would pick two of us and then decide from there with us who play what part." She almost whispered.

"Ok," Martha said and looked and Dr. Schmidt. "Are you up to a family duel, Dr. Schmidt?"

"Sure," Dr. Schmidt said with delight. "What are you and I do?"

"We pick two kids," Martha recited what Sarina just told her. "Then from there we decide with the kids, who plays what part." Martha looked at Sarina to see if she said it correctly and Sarina nodded.

"Okay," Dr. Schmidt said. "Well, I'll be the gentlemen and let the lady go first."

"Okay," Martha said with a smile. "I choose Sarina."

"Fine," Dr. Schmidt pouted. "I pick Jack."

Martha smirked and said, "And I choose Yusei, that means you have Crow."

"Now that the teams are decided," Sarina said. "We have 30 minutes to decide who the duelist is and what monster the other person has to dress up as."

"I have an idea," Dr. Schmidt added. "What if the other side had to guess what monster the other team is to summon? That way we know if they look similar to the monster or not."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Martha commented. "What do you think Sarina, after all this is your game?"

"Okay," Sarina agreed.

"You guys," Martha said. "Can use anything in the boys room or office, and we can use anything from Sarina's room and mine. Does that sound fair?" Everyone nodded, "We'll meet out in the back yard," Martha said and they headed off to their designated area. Martha's team went to her room first and Dr. Schmidt's team went to the boys' room.


	5. Sarina's Birthday Party

In Martha's room, Martha, Yusei and Sarina sit on Martha's maroon queen size bed.

"So who wants to be what," she asked the two.

The two looked at each other and Yusei said, "It's your birthday and game, you choose."

"Well what monster would I dress up as if you are the duelist," Sarina asked.

Yusei thought about the cards in his deck. "I would have to say Speed Warrior," Yusei announced.

Martha and Sarina thought about how Sarina was to look like Speed Warrior. "How are we going to make Sarina look like him?" Martha questioned him.

Yusei pondered about that for a moment and sighed. "I don't know," Yusei said scratching his head. "Well, I guess I'll become the Dark Magician than," Yusei said.

"How'd you-"

"He's your only and favorite card," Yusei interrupted Sarina.

Martha broke the silence between them. "So Yusei will look like your Dark Magician then," she questioned the two and they nodded.

Sarina went up to her room to grab her Dark Magician card when she returned the three of them looked for things that could make Yusei look just like him. They found a old blue bed sheet that was torn and ruined, a dunce hat that Martha gave up using on Crow, a pair of Martha's blue flat boots, some cardboard boxes and toilet rolls, Martha's blue yarn, and blue paint, markers and crayons in her closet. With that, Sarina and Martha helped Yusei into his new costume.

Martha looked long and hard at the card and at Yusei and commented, "If I didn't know any better I would say that your Dark Magician was right in front of us." Sarina smiled at Martha then at Yusei.

"Were going to totally going kick their butts," Sarina cheered, and Yusei agreed.

"First, before we kick their butts," Martha interrupted Sarina happy moment. "You need to change Sarina, and hurry, we only have five minutes until the duel." Sarina run up to her room and quickly found a sleeveless pink shirt and blue jeans with sparkles at the bottom and put on her new plain white tennis shoes. She ran outside to join her team before Dr. Schmidt's team appeared.

* * *

While Martha, Yusei and Sarina worked on their team, Dr. Schmidt had to listen to Jack and Crow auguring on who was the duelist and what monster the other was to play.

"I'm the oldest," Jack snapped. "So I get to decide, and I want to be the duelist."

"That's not fair," Crow yelled. "You shouldn't always have your way just 'cause you're the oldest! I want to be the duelist."

"No way," Jack barked. "I'm not going to dress as one of your stupid Blackwing birds."

"Oh," Crow started. "And what will I have to dress up as, one of your stupid dragons."

The two were about to beat each other if it weren't for Dr. Schmidt separating them, "I think," he grunted, still trying to keep them from hurting each other. "You should play 'rock, paper, scissors' to see who gets to be the duelist. The one who wins best two out of three will become the duelist. Does that sound fair?"

"Fine," Jack groaned and stopped trying to get at Crow.

"You're going down, Jack," Crow exclaimed with his left fist read.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors," Jack and Crow chanted together. Jack had rock and Crow choose scissors.

"One point for Jack," Dr. Schmidt announced. Crow groans but shook it off.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors," they chanted again. This time, Jack used rock once more but Crow used paper.

"One point for Crow," Dr. Schmidt claimed and Jack pouted. "Next round decides it."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors," they chanted and Jack choose paper but so did Crow.

"Try it again," Dr. Schmidt said.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors," they chanted. Jack choose scissors and Crow choose rock.

"Crow gets to become the duelist," Dr. Schmidt announced. Crow started to almost bounce off the walls. "Sorry Jack, but like they say 'that's how the cookie crumbles,'" he told Jack, trying to cheer him up.

Jack got over and muttered to Crow, "What Blackwing bird of yours will I have to dress up as?" Crow thought about it for a while and went to his deck to show Jack. "You've got to be kidding me." Crow's huge smile was not the answer that Jack was hoping for and groaned.

Dr. Schmidt looked at the card and looked at Crow. "How do you purpose we get Jack to look like this?" he questioned him.

"Jack has a purple pajama suite covering everything but his head that he doesn't wear anymore and Martha was going to throw it away anyways," Crow started. "I was thinking we could use that and make it sticky and use the feathers from all the pillows we've ruined that are in the office closet. All we need to do is color those feathers with the art supplies in the office."

"And how do you suppose me make the pajamas sticky," Jack asked.

"There's liquid glue hidden in the office," Dr. Schmidt replied. "But what about the face?"

"We use cardboard from the boxes with the string from the office as well," Crow exclaimed as the head toward the office with Jack's pajama and Crow's card.

They were almost done getting Jack into his costume when Crow noticed he was missing something. Crow found the turquoise wig from Martha's witch costume from last Halloween and put it on Jack's head. "There," Crow said. "Now you look just like Blackwing, Gale of the Hurricane."

"Wait," Dr. Schmidt called out. He took some of the glue and styled the wig to imitate that of Gale of the Hurricane. "There, now you look like Gale of the Hurricane. Crow go get dressed." He ordered.

Jack groaned as he looked at himself in the mirror. "This is so embarrassing," he muttered to himself.

The three left to join Martha, Yusei and Sarina outside for their duel.

* * *

Martha was hiding Yusei behind a sheet, as was Dr. Schmidt to Jack.

"Ready to lose, birthday girl," Crow shouted with a dark green t-shirt with a brown vest on top, worn out jeans with holes at the knees and brown boots on. "I send out my monster first, come on out Jack," he ordered. Jack didn't budge and so Dr. Schmidt dropped the sheet.

There was a moment of silence before Martha and Sarina burst out laughing. "Ouch," Martha snickered. "I never thought I would laugh so hard that it hurts. What you suppose to be Jack? Crow's first card, what was it, Blackwing, Gale of the Hurricane or whatever."

"Yes," Crow shouted with delight.

"Okay," Jack growled. "They guessed right, now can I go?"

"No," Sarina whined. "You guys still need to guess who Yusei is and you two are to duel like the monsters do. Get ready for Yusei," Sarina introduced

Yusei was more into the game than Jack as he jumped out, all most tripping over his own feet, from behind the sheet Martha held,

"Wow," Dr. Schmidt, Crow and Jack said together.

"That's a great costume," Crow complemented. "You look just like Sarina's blue Dark Magician."

Sarina got all excited screaming, "You got it right." She settled down. "I hope you can move in that costume Jack."

Yusei pointed his blue toilet paper roll staff at Jack and Jack just flapped his arms with not much enthusiasm.

The two were insulting each other for 5 minutes before Jack couldn't take it anymore and tackled Yusei down the hill. Jack was on top of Yusei and about to punch him in the face but Yusei quickly grabbed his feather fist. He then flipped Jack over him and got up. He put his foot on Jack, stopping him from getting up, and pointed his toilet paper roll staff at him. Crow and Sarina were running down the hill to join them while Martha and Dr. Schmidt stood at the top of the hill watching them and holding Gale of the Hurricane card and the blue Dark Magician card. Half way down the hill, Sarina tripped and started to roll down the hill, head over heels forming a circle as she headed towards where the sharp rocks were at the base of the hill. Crow ran as fast as he could to try to stop her and all Martha and Dr. Schmidt could do is watch in terror. Yusei ran over Jack and stopped Sarina before she reached the rocks. Yusei had stood in her path and gravity with kinetic energy forced Sarina to topple onto him, which somehow stopped her. Neither one of them knew exactly what happened because both of them had their eyes closed until something touched their lips. Jack and Crow ran over to help the two up and Martha and Dr. Schmidt joined them.

"Are you alright, honey?" Martha asked while examining her and dusting her off.

"I'm pretty sure I'm alright," Sarina replied.

"What about you Yusei," Martha asked looking at him. He just shook his head yes and Martha hugged both of them at once.

"Just in case," Dr. Schmidt started putting a hand on Yusei and Sarina's shoulder. "Let's go inside so I can make sure you two truly are alright." They nodded and followed him.

Martha turned to Jack and Crow and hugged them both. "Thank you, both of you," She sobbed.

"For what," Crow asked confused.

"Well, with you," Martha said looking at Crow. "For trying to stop her and save her, and with you Jack," she now looked at Jack. "Thank you for not getting mad at Yusei for stepping on you." She hugged them and they just hugged back. "Thank you, I couldn't ask for a better group of kids," she sobbed.

Martha finally broke the hug and wiped her tears away. Crow took Martha's left hand and Jack took her right and they lead her to the house. Once the house was in sight they saw Yusei opening the door still in his Dark Magician costume and starting running towards.

"Are you alright," Martha asked him.

"Yep," Yusei proudly said. "Just a few scratches here and there."

Martha hugged him and crying again. "I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you," she said and then broke the hug. "To any of you. How's Sarina?"

"She'll be fine," Dr. Schmidt said behind her. "She just sprained her ankle, nothing major."

Jack took off the wig and cardboard beak. "I want to apologies," he started. "If I hadn't tackle Yusei done the hill, none of this would have happened."

"I'm sorry too," Yusei muttered. He looked at Jack to say, "I shouldn't have called you names."

Dr. Schmidt and Martha smiled. Then Dr. Schmidt remembered something, "Oh right now Sarina is changing into something more comfortable but she says she never wants to play this game and-"

"I'm sorry," Sarina interrupted. She was now in a lavender skirt instead of the jeans. "The game got way out of hand, it was stupid of me even think of it," she tried said while holding back the tears.

"Jack, Yusei," Martha said softly while hugging Sarina. "Why don't you two change into your normal clothes? Crow could you help them, please?" Crow nodded and the three went to their room. "You didn't know this was going to happen, dear," Martha whispered to Sarina. She stroked Sarina's hair and looked at Dr. Schmidt's for help.

"I'll cook dinner tonight," he offered. "Sarina what would you like to eat for dinner?"

Sarina looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "Spaghetti, I guess." She muttered.

"Okay," he said with a cheerful expression.

"Can I help you, please?" Sarina asked breaking from Martha's hug. Dr. Schmidt looked at Martha and she nodded then he nodded at Sarina. He held out his hand and Sarina held it as they headed for the kitchen. Martha walked upstairs to check on the boys.

"What do you mean you didn't save Sarina," Crow said. Martha eavesdropped in the hallway.

"I mean," Yusei started buttoning up the pair of jeans he put on. "Something took control over my body and saved Sarina. I started to regain control until after she tackled me. Before she did I had my eyes shut tight preparing for the impact, yet it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would."

"Something took control of you," Jack repeated as he put a royal purple t-shirt on with his white sweat pants on.

"I know it sounds weird," Yusei admitted as he put a long sleeve black shirt. "But I swear that happened. When was the last time I lied to you guys."

There was a long silence before both Crow and Jack said, "never."

"So why would I start now," Yusei added.

"Ok Yusei," Jack said. "Come on; let's see if Sarina is alright."

"Yea," Crow agreed with Jack for once. "We'll finish this discussion later on tonight."

Martha knocked at the door before the boys opened it. "Oh, hi Martha," Crow said answering the door. "We were just on our way downstairs."

"Dinners ready," Dr. Schmidt yelled from the kitchen.

Dr. Schmidt and the boys took care of the dishes and Martha took Sarina into the living room. Martha started a fire and Sarina sat on the couch, staring at the dancing flames. Dr. Schmidt put the dishes away while the boys went to get their gift from upstairs. Dr. Schmidt got the cake from the refrigerator and placed five lit candles inside. The boys followed him into the living room. Then everyone started singing 'happy birthday.' Sarina smiled and blew out her candles with a wish in her heart.

"What'd you wish for," Crow asked as Martha cut the cake.

"She can't tell you," Jack snapped. "If she does, it won't come true."

Everyone got a piece of cake and Dr. Schmidt put the remaining cake back in the refrigerator.

"That was the best cake I ever had," Sarina exclaimed. "Where'd you get it?"

Crow and Yusei chuckled and Jack explained, "We didn't buy it, Dr. Schmidt and us baked and decorated it while you and Martha were gone shopping."

"You guys should start a bakery," Sarina suggested and the boys and Dr. Schmidt chuckled.

"Present time," Martha announced and handed Sarina a small decorative bag with tissue paper covering the gift.

Sarina pulled out the tissue paper and pulled out a sky blue, homemade, scarf. "Thank you Martha," Sarina said as she put it on. "I can't wait for winter to come now."

"My turn," Dr. Schmidt declared and handed Sarina a large box.

Sarina opened the box to pull out a cook book and notebook with a set of pencils and a manual sharpener. "My very own cook book," she said in disbelief.

"A little birdie told me you like to help in the kitchen," Dr. Schmidt said glancing at Martha. "And the note book is for your own recipes, or whatever you want to put in there."

Sarina put the cook book, notebook, pencils and manual sharpener to the side.

All the boys hand, together, their gift, a small box shape covered in layers of gift wrapping paper. Sarina took it and started tarring the paper off until she got to the box and opened. She gasped as she pulled out two cards out, the Dark Magician Girl and the Magical Hats. Then she saw three different card sleeves. She smiled and put the Dark Magician Girl in the white sleeve, which matched Jack's card's sleeves. She then put the Magical Hats in the brownish- red sleeves, which came from Crow's collection. She then pulled out one more sleeve and dark navy blue one. Martha handed Sarina her Dark Magician card, which was still in close to perfect condition still. Sarina then put her Dark Magician in the dark navy blue sleeve, matching Yusei's sleeves for his cards.

"Thank you," Sarina said looking at the three cards then at the boys. "Thanks Crow for the gift and trying to stop me earlier today," she said hugging Crow. "Thank you, Jack, for the gift as well, and for being Gale of the Hurricane, even though you looked really retarded," Sarina giggled and hugged him and he slowly hugged back. "And thank you very much, Yusei," she said hugging him. "Thank you the gift, for dressing as the Dark Magician, and for stopping me from landing on those sharp rocks." She whispered in his ear. "You're the best. I owe you one, big time."


	6. What Friends Are For

"They really are a bunch of good kids," Dr. Schmidt said to Martha once the kids were tucked away in their beds and asleep.

"The boys have been more helpful than usual since Sarina started to stay with us," Martha commented as they headed to the kitchen.

Martha made the two of them tea while Dr. Schmidt sat at the kitchen table. She handed a cup of tea to Dr. Schmidt and sat next to him with her own cup. They two just sat there drinking their tea until they were both finished.

"When to you think they'll start looking for her here," Martha asked starting at her cup.

"Depends on a bunch of factors," Dr. Schmidt started. "Like if they search all of New Domino City, or if they really want her back. Since she is part of the most powerful family in New Domino City they want her back and will most likely search everywhere at least three times." Dr. Schmidt looked at Martha and saw the worry expression she had and sighed which got Martha to look up at him. "If you really want, and if Sarina agrees we could change what she looks like."

"But what if she isn't the daughter of Dr. Zeno," Martha asked.

"Then we have nothing to worry about," Dr. Schmidt replied. "But we will have to confront her about this suspicion sooner or later."

"We'll do it tomorrow," Martha said. "The boys told me that they are going to move those rocks away from the bottom of the hill. They even asked where their old wagon was."

Both Martha and Dr. Schmidt chuckled at that statement.

"Like I said," Dr. Schmidt said as he stood up. "They're a bunch of really good kids."

"Well," Martha said as she took her and Dr. Schmidt's cup and bought it to the sink. "We better clean these cups then get to bed ourselves."

She washed the cups and Dr. Schmidt dried and put them away. Then they said good night before heading toward their bedrooms.

"Ms. Martha," Sarina whispered into the kitchen.

Martha was cleaning dishes as Dr. Schmidt sat down drinking coffee. Sarina was still in her fleece nightgown while Martha was in long sleeve and skirt purple dress with a white apron over it and Dr. Schmidt was wearing his white dress shirt with a tie, khaki pants and white trench coat.

"What is it Sarina," Martha asked looking at her.

"Where are Crow, Yusei and Jack," Sarina muttered.

"They're out moving those sharp rocks," Dr. Schmidt replied.

"I should go help them," Sarina shouted.

Before she could run up stairs to change clothes Martha stopped her. "We need to talk first," she told her and led her to the kitchen table in between her and Dr. Schmidt.

"We know your real last name is Zeno," Dr. Schmidt straight out said. "I had the pleasure of working with him once and he was a very kind and loving man. Which brings me to ask why you left?"

"Mommy and Daddy really love and care about me," Sarina admitted. "But my father was making plans on marring me to someone I don't know."

"You know your vocabulary and speaking is very advanced for a five year old," Martha pointed out.

"Thank you," Sarina said a bit confused.

"Back to the topic," Dr. Schmidt announced. "We were wondering if you would like to stay here with Martha and the boys otherwise I will personally escort you back to Dr. Zeno."

"But then Daddy will force me to marry someone I don't know," Sarina whined.

"Then you can stay with me and the boys," Martha assured her. "But we have to change you're look."

"What do you mean," Sarina questioned.

"We'll get what you'll need," Dr. Schmidt said standing up. "You can go help the boy move the rocks now."

"Okay," Sarina slowly responded and headed upstairs then outside.

"But be careful," Martha yelled as Sarina ran out the door with jeans she got from Martha that use to be Crow's and a white t-shirt that use to be Jack's.

"If she keeps wearing pants I think we'll be okay," Martha stated.

"But her face will give her away," Dr. Schmidt pointed out.

"What do you suggest," asked Martha.

"If she spends enough time outside her skin will begin to tan hopefully," Dr. Schmidt explained. "And we could change her hair color also."

"How about blond," Martha suggested. "Because she has blue eyes and blonds naturally have blue eyes majority of the time."

"Excellent idea," Dr. Schmidt admitted.

"Hey guys," Sarina yelled as she slowly made her way down the hill.

"What are you doing here," Crow asked as he placed a rock in the wagon.

"I see you guys are almost done with moving the rocks," Sarina said as she saw only a couple of rocks left. "Here let me help," she insisted.

Sarina walked towards where the rest of the rocks were but Crow grabbed her hand and led her to the wagon.

"You can help us by pulling the wagon to the spot where we put the other rocks," Crow told her as he put the wagon handle in her hand.

Sarina waited for a couple of minutes as she watched Jack and Yusei bring the last of the rocks to the wagon. Crow then showed Sarina the way. The boys were placing the rocks along the outside or Martha's fence. Sarina tried to help but every time she grabbed a rock one of the boys would be there and took it from her.

"All done," Crow announced.

He looked around to see Yusei and Jack sleeping against the fence.

"Should we bring them into the house," Sarina asked poking at their faces.

"We probably should," Crow groaned.

Crow and Sarina first carried Jack to the wagon then placed Yusei on top of him. Sarina pulled the wagon while Crow pushed and made sure their arms, legs and clothes weren't caught or dragging. When they got to the house Martha and Dr. Schmidt carried them to their beds and left them to sleep.

* * *

"Where am I," Jack asked as he sat up and looked around. He found Yusei, Crow and Sarina standing around his bed.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Sarina giggled.

"You slept the rest of yesterday away," Crow informed him. "Sarina and I brought you and Yusei back to the house after you both passed out. Yusei two hours after you both collapsed."

"Well sorry for being tired," Jack groaned as he crossed arms and looked up to the side.

"Don't be grumpy Jack," Yusei told him.

Jack looked at them and sighed. He pulled himself out of bed and noticed he was still in the clothes he wore yesterday.

"Hey kids," Martha yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Is Jack up yet?"

"Yeah," Yusei, Crow and Sarina yelled in unison.

"Then could all of you help each other take off all the beddings," Martha asked.

"Sure thing," Crow replied.

"How do we take the bedding off," Sarina asked. The boys all looked at her surprised. "What is the bedding, by the way?" Sarina nervously laughed while scratching the back of her head.

"Let's start off with your room," Yusei said and grabbed Sarina's hand then headed to her room.

"You might want to get changed," Crow suggested before heading to Sarina's room.

Jack started to take off his shirt but quickly put it back on when there was a slight knock at the door. He glared at the door way to see a slightly red Sarina standing there.

"What do you want," Jack snapped. Sarina looked at the ground twiddling her fingers. "Well if it's nothing," Jack said turning his back to her. "Then leave so I can change in peace."

Suddenly Jack felt someone hug him from behind. "Thank you for yesterday," he heard Sarina mumble. He then felt her arm let go and the door close. Once he heard the sound of the door closing he face turned a slight pink.

"She's weird," Jack muttered to himself as he took off his shirt. "First not know what bedding meant and now hugging just for helping move some stupid rocks." Jack completely changed into a green t-shirt with some random paint spots on the front and matching light blue, worn-out jean also with paint spots. "I've figured out Yusei and Crow in two days easily but Sarina . . . . . . I wonder if all girls are this way."

"Jack," Yusei, Crow and Sarina yelled in unison. "Hurry up!"

"Hold on, I'm still changing," Jack shouted back.


End file.
